


We Bleed The Same

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Series: Songs of Supercorp [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm back to angst, Kara Danvers Tells Lena Luthor About Being Supergirl, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Alex Danvers, Short, not sure if Lena and Kara are together in this, what's fluff, you're call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Kara tells Lena, Lena gets mad (she needs time to process okay, don't judge her), Kara has to fight Reign. Bet you can guess the rest.





	We Bleed The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Where's my Love by SMYL  
> Hope you're eyes don't bleed.

_ “No you’re not.” _

 

_ “Lee-” _

_ “Don’t use your guilty tone, you’re not her.” _

 

Kara heard her phone ring. The DEO’s ringtone.

 

She muted it.

 

_ “Lena, please, you have to understand-” _

 

_ “No! Kara there’s nothing to understand. Please.” _

 

She heard her sister unlock her door. She heard Alex approach the side of the couch and start saying words that she didn’t understand.

 

She ignored her.

 

_ “Lena, I’m sorry, you have to know.” _

 

_ “Don’t tell me what I have to do!” _

 

Alex was talking, but Kara wasn’t really hearing any of it. At some point, Kara picked up on “LCorp” and “trouble”. She sat bolt upright, looking at her sister with wild eyes.

 

“What’s going on at LCorp?”

 

_ “Lena, I’m Supergirl.” _

 

_ “Lee, say something please.” _

 

Kara arrived just as Reign finished burning her symbol into the side of LCorp.

 

“About time Supergirl.”

 

_ “Lena, please, look at me.” _

 

_ “Say something, anything!” _

 

Kara was being beaten within an inch of her life, but she still was surprised when her hand came away from her forehead red and sticky. It made her feel so… human.

 

_ “Lee, say something, please.” _

 

_ “Your Supergirl?” _

 

Reign was dangling her over the edge of a building, and she knew she wouldn’t survive the fall. Hell, she wouldn’t survive the Worldkiller’s hold on her neck much longer.

 

“Any last words Girl of Steel?”

 

_ “You can see yourself out.” _

 

She fell. 

  
She fell for what felt like eternity, but was really only a few moments. The whole time, those words were bouncing around in her skull. Not Reign’s mockery, not the gasps and cries of the civilians below her. No, Lena’s last words to her were all she could think of. 

 

When she finally hit, Alex was there. Alex was always there. 

 

“Alex…”

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine, everything will be fine.”

 

“No, Alex…” Kara grabbed her sister’s hand that was trying desperately to stop her bleeding, getting the redhead to lock eyes with her. “Does she know?”

 

“Know what?”

 

“We bleed… we bleed the same.”

 

“I’ll make sure she does.”

 

**“I'm sorry Lena.”**

 

**“She's gone.”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a victory as your eyes are intact. Also once again, please give me prompts. I'm going to state for my science project I need fluff prompts please help. Double also I kinda wanna do a Lena POV focused more on the come home part of the song? What do you think?


End file.
